The present invention relates generally to a distribution drive for a rotatable oscillating roll in a processing machine, and more particularly, to a distribution drive for a distributor roll in a printing press.
A distribution drive of the foregoing type is disclosed in DE 26 21 429 A1. The distribution drive is used for axially oscillating a roll which can be rotatably driven, sometimes referred to as a distributor roll. The roll preferably is a constituent part of an inking unit, which is formed by a plurality of rolls, including a plurality of distributor rolls. Each distributor roll has its own drive for the axial distribution movement (also referred to as oscillatory movement), and this distribution movement is adjustable in terms of its phase angle. The distribution mechanism comprises an axially rigid bush which is provided with a cam groove and which is enclosed by a sliding-block cup. At the sliding-block cup there is arranged a sliding block which engages the cam groove in the bush and is connected to the distributor roll via a double lever. The sliding-block cup is arranged such that it can be adjusted in the circumferential direction and be moved axially.
The disadvantage of such drive is that the distribution mechanism is relatively complicated in design, as a result of the components used, such as the bush with cam groove, sliding-block cup, and the double lever. Because installation space in a printing press often is limited, such drive can only be used to a limited extent in printing machines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a distribution drive for a roll, such as a distributor roll in a printing press, which is simple in design and which requires relatively small installation space.
The distribution drive of the present invention has significant advantages over the prior art. First and foremost, it has a compact overall design and can be installed in much smaller space in the machine than heretofore possible. Furthermore, the distribution drive can be implemented with relative few parts which can be produced cost-effectively.
A further advantage of the distribution drive of the invention is that is can be universally used in processing machines, and particularly for driving distributor rolls of inking and/or damping units of offset printing presses.
It also is advantageous that the drive for rotational movement of the distributor roll may be arranged at one end of the distributor roll, and the drive for the distribution movement may be arranged at the opposite end of the distributor roll. Dividing up the drives to both sides for the rotational movement and for the distribution movement of the distributor roll necessitates relatively little space on both sides. The axial distribution and/or the oscillatory stroke furthermore, may be adjustable. In that case, it is not necessary to interrupt the drive for the rotational movement of the distributor roll. If required, the rotational drive can be interrupted or connected up again by means of a switching clutch that can be selectively actuated.
It also is advantageous that the axial distribution stroke of the distributor roll can be set permanently on the gear of an input guide mechanism, or can be set in steps, or can be selectively moved in a continuous adjustable manner. To this end, the gear has a pin which can be permanently mounted, or which can be adjusted in steps or which is disposed for continuous sliding movement. The pin is arranged parallel to the axis of a drivable gear, or alternatively, can be mounted coaxial with the gear if the distribution stroke of the distribution roll is to be zero.
A further advantage is that if a plurality of distributor rolls are arranged, for example in an inking unit of an offset press, the drives for the rotational movement of the rolls may be arranged on one side of the processing machine, and the drives for distribution movement of the rolls may be arranged on the opposite side. All the drives for the rotational movement in that case may be coupled to one another. Likewise, the drives for the distribution movement may be coupled to one another.
In the event that a plurality of distributor rolls are arranged, for example in an inking unit, the associated distribution drives preferably are of identical design. A flexible drive mechanism preferably can be arranged on a drive side of the distributor rolls, with a drive pulley provided for each distributor roll. Alternatively, a separate drive for the rotational movement and/or a separate distribution drive can be provided for each distributor roll. For example, centrally or separately controllable individual drives for each distributor roll alternatively can be used.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings, in which: